


Present for the Dead

by Moire Farshadow (DawnHawkes)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnHawkes/pseuds/Moire%20Farshadow
Summary: Another very short piece that is an unpolished work that is in need of revision, posted here. There will be a link to the re-write when it is done.
Kudos: 11





	Present for the Dead

They had left her. They had brought her into this tomb selling her a story that their father’s hidden fortune was in this tomb, and then they had turned on her. Rosalinde had known that her brothers had wanted to be rid of her, but it had never occurred to her the lengths they would go to get her out of the way. Once they were deep enough in the old tomb, they had bound her in shackles, the heavy iron circles rubbed at her wrists and ankles. Then they had snuck off, leaving her to who-knew-what.  
  
As she knelt on the cold stone floor, there was no time to consider how her life had taken this turn. Draugr had moved into place after she had been shoved into the doorway, and she was surrounded. Four of them, one as weathered and old as the next, and all of them armed. As the creatures loomed over her, Rosalinde waited for a bald, ax, or fire spell to be the end of her, but such attack did not happen.  
Ros wanted to call out to her brothers, she knew they were still making their ways back up the stone corridors quietly to avoid detection by the undead. But fear lodged a knot in her throat that made words impossible. She could not bear to look at the monsters that surrounded her, and kept her gaze to the floor and their dried out, desiccated feet. The partially mummified skin was a clear indication of how long they had been entombed. Ros’s entire body shuddered in terror as she could only imagine what was impending. She could only pray for a quick death, knowing there were far worse things that might be possible for the walking dead within these ancient tombs.  
  
Please… at least kill me before you eat me….  
  
Her prayers went unanswered, and it was only when the first draugr acted that she realized that dinner was not what these things had in mind. The nearest one reached for her, not hesitating at all despite her reactions as she pulled away and shrieked in panic. Boney hands covered in leathery skin tore at the meager clothing Rosalinde wore, ripping it away to reveal the perfect flesh underneath.  
Another cry of alarm emerged from her as she glanced up at the draugr in surprise and dread, catching immediate sight of the bulge hidden beneath the monster’s half rotten tunic. Was it even possible for them to do THAT? Ros did not care to find out.  
  
“Oh, Divines, NO!” She cried, struggling to move backward on her bare backside, kicking at the draugr with all the strength she had in her, though it was of no use. Her strength was no match for the creature’s, given her lack of proper nourishment since her family had become destitute, and the draugr gripped her by her ankles and drug her back to him. Pinning her to the floor, the monster wedged himself between her supple thighs despite her attempts to keep them shut. Pulling its tunic free, the undead positioned himself. Rosalinde shook her head as she felt the rigid, thick, leathery length of the draugr’s cock kissing against her folds.  
  
“NO! NO! PLEASE!!” Her cries continued to go unanswered as the withered thing thrust himself violently into her. The creature’s bones creaked and groaned in protest to the action, but it did not discourage it as it snarled and plunged itself into her cunt without regard for her or the pain it might cause. With Ros’s arms pinned beneath her, she could do little to fight the onslaught, and though she wriggled there was no breaking free as the undead used her, rutting until it let out a rasping sound of gratification.  
  
Tears ran down her face as she trembled, feeling the creature’s cock release a substance she assumed was cum, though it’s consistency was far more congealed, and the smell made her sick to her stomach. Rosalinde barely held back her need to retch, once again praying silently to the Divines that it was over.  
  
It was not to be so. No sooner had one finished, but another took its place. Another creature turned her over onto her belly, lifting Ros to her knees roughly. Their hardened undead cock was shoved into her cunt, met with a sickening squish as it thrust into the cream the previous one had left behind. Rosalinde sobbed and struggled anew, but she was held fast into position by the draugr, who gripped her bound wrists as he stuffed her rigorously.  
  
Weeping, Rosalinde could do nothing except submit to what the creatures wanted, praying for death to take her swiftly, or anything that could take her away from this.  
They could use me just as easily when I’m dead….  
  
Why are they doing this?  
  
How could my brothers just leave me here?  
  
It would have been kinder for them to have killed me…  
  
As the next draugr finished with her, another lifted her into the air and gripped her tightly to shove her down onto its rigid dick, one almost skeletal hand gripping her thick hip enough to leave a bruise as it pummeled her hole, adding more of the congealed, smelly cum to her cunt as it satiated its lust.  
  
One by one, they took turns with her. Over and over, until she had no tears left to shed, no more prayers left to say. She had been forsaken, and now she was merely a present for the dead.


End file.
